


【景拓】雨天事情

by yuzi_sora



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzi_sora/pseuds/yuzi_sora
Summary: 现实向 下雨的某天小故事
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 1





	【景拓】雨天事情

**Author's Note:**

> #现实向  
> #景拓小甜饼（？  
> #同人都是ooc 请勿上升

川西拓实扭开自己房间的门，看见某人穿着黑色背心，坐在地毯上半个身子趴在他的床上呼呼大睡。没有被衣料覆盖的两肩暴露在外，因为被工作人员要求减重，所以最近健身好像克制了不少的样子，两个胳膊明显比宅家那段时间细了点。

现在是早上七点钟。已经有天亮的迹象，天空还飘着小雨。昨晚去奖君房间玩的时候，莲君和小豆也在，大家玩着玩着就讨论起组合该如何发展的事情了，结果聊嗨了就聊到了今天早上。一宿没回自己房间的川西拓实看到“不速之客”倒是有些意外，不过很快又觉得是意料之中的事情，只是没想到这人这么早就来，还趴这睡了起来。

之前他离开房间一会儿都会把门锁上，这引起了佐藤景瑚的强烈不满，义正言辞地说把门锁了想进来的时候就没法进来了。川西拓实当时虽然白了他一眼，第二天就配了备用钥匙，二话不说扔进佐藤景瑚的房间。

现在正直盛夏，清晨又下着雨，虽然有些黏糊糊的，但还算凉快。川西拓实叹了口气，走近那人，往那个比例很好的小腿上不客气地来了一脚，语气却是很温柔。

“懒虫。起床了。”

被踢的人发出嘤嘤的哼声，翻了个身往地毯上滚，甚至眼皮都不带睁一下的，毫无形象地赖起了床。三秒后，佐藤景瑚又睡了过去，并且霸道地占据了房间半块土地，四仰八叉的姿势让川西拓实不知该如何下脚。

“景瑚。起床。还吃不吃早饭了？”川西拓实看见对方微微动了下脑袋，继续说，“我点披萨好了，嗯…要不吃汉堡也不错？”

“……早上会不会吃太多呀…”

“哦醒了？”看到佐藤景瑚睁开眼睛，翻身侧躺在地上，晕晕乎乎地抬眼看他，看着像只刚从睡梦中清醒的乖巧大型犬，川西拓实挑了挑眉，“总比有些不吃早饭的人强。”

“takumi…说好的陪我逛街的…今天…”

看着佐藤景瑚在那眨巴眨巴眼睛，嘴巴无辜地撅得老高，川西拓实无奈地表示他就是吃这套。他打开衣柜，扯了一件比较大的白色T恤，往佐藤景瑚头上丢，让他赶紧洗个澡，雨天黏糊糊的可难受了。

“下次锻炼完，记得洗澡。”川西拓实一步并两步走到床边，从口袋里掏出手机，就一屁股坐下玩了起来，完全不看对方一眼，却还是从嘴里小声地漏出一句，“别感冒了。”

拓实生气了，佐藤景瑚断言。

自讨没趣地滚了一圈爬起来，佐藤景瑚轻车熟路地找到了新的牙刷和毛巾。因为川西拓实是公认的洁癖，本人会准备很多备用的洗漱用品，所以每次佐藤景瑚过来的时候，他还是会一脸慌张地把干净的毛巾给他用。时间长了，佐藤景瑚自然就记住要借用浴室就去翻电视柜往下数第二层，也不嫌麻烦，也不用客气。

川西拓实其实早就困了，玩手机也只是兴致缺缺地随意在屏幕上滑动。也不知道是佐藤景瑚洗澡的流水声，还是窗外的雨下得更大了，总之这不间断的白噪音像是催眠的魔法师，在你耳边说睡吧睡吧。

川西拓实迷迷糊糊醒过来，睁开眼睛，印入眼帘的不是他房间里的电视机，而是佐藤景瑚熟睡的脸。房间里很暗，灯被关掉了。本来迷迷瞪瞪的，现在给他吓得一个激灵，奇怪自己怎么睡着了还好好地躺在床上，想着赶紧下床，却发觉自己被对方像抱着人形抱枕那样圈得死死的，根本动弹不了。

他只好无奈地把支楞着的脑袋倒回枕头上，仔细观察当下的情况。眼前的人倒是又睡得很安稳，鼻吸柔柔地打在川西拓实脸上。不像舞台妆那样卷的柔软顺滑的头发还是被枕头压着翘起了几根呆毛，被几缕发丝遮住的眼睛闭着的时候乖巧极了。睫毛很长，随着呼吸微微颤抖，嘴角微微上扬，是做了什么美梦吧。川西拓实伸出手，小心翼翼地戳了一下对方笑起来的包子脸。

真是一个好看的人。

川西拓实暗暗吐槽，都认识这么久了，还能盯着对方看这么长时间。

他扭动脖子想看看窗外。雨还在下，太阳也许早就升到了最高点吧，估计被乌云遮得严严实实的，不能通过窗外的天气预测现在的时间。

“takumi，醒啦？”

“！？”

本来就是易受惊吓体质，今天被吓了好几次的川西拓实懊恼极了，特别是想着刚才自己的行为可能被佐藤景瑚知道了。他胡乱从床上扒拉一个星之卡比的抱枕就往佐藤景瑚脸上扔，虽然没有使劲。

“好放开了，你。”

佐藤景瑚抢过抱枕，就往川西拓实脸上贴，当然也没使劲。一来二去，谁都不服谁，两个幼稚鬼就在床上打闹了起来，只为了抢一个抱枕。最终佐藤景瑚以微弱的优势胜出，并且霸占了川西拓实的床。这真是非常小屁孩的行为，闹腾累了的川西拓实总结。虽然对方好像特别享受的样子，趴在床上，双脚往后勾着，一翘一翘的。

“你今年几岁了啊，哥哥。”

川西拓实无奈地叉着腰，好笑地问。

“…你刚才干嘛戳我脸？”

前言不搭后语，猝不及防的问题让川西拓实尴尬地收起了笑容。果然还是被知道了，自己情不自禁的行为，现在想起来有些过于暧昧了。简而言之，越线了。

他还在脑内迅速搜刮措辞，赶紧结束掉这个尴尬的话题。佐藤景瑚倒是歪过头思考了几秒，笑嘻嘻地继续说，“不说这个了，我们今天别去逛街了。要不就在这呆着吧。下雨天好烦哦。现在都已经中午了，你还要点外卖不？”

“啊……嗯…嗯？好啊！”

仿佛是对方故意找话题一样，难得看见佐藤景瑚飞快地说了这么多话，还不带咬舌头的。川西拓实心领神会，找了床上最空的地方坐下，不解气地往佐藤景瑚身上挤了挤，背靠在对方的腰上，仰躺着举着手机开始翻起外卖软件，“吃什么？”

“好重…”

“才没有！！啊…不对，吃汉堡可以吗？”

“想吃米饭。”

“你好喜欢米饭啊…”

“takumi不也一样吗？汉堡吃太多了吧！”

“才没有吧！汉堡这么好吃！”

他们有一搭没一搭地反驳对方，最后还是相互妥协，米饭和汉堡全都要。

其实，川西拓实想说的是和你在一起干什么都行，吃什么都行。可是他不敢说，他怕捅破那层窗户纸，尽管他连这层纸是薄是厚都分不清。他怕说出口的话被对方误解，他怕小心翼翼试探的结果不如他所想。他怕心脏里的养的蝴蝶破茧而出，他怕自己会滚得满身烂泥。于是他选择保留，选择不痛不痒的相处模式，选择不像任何人敞开心扉，甚至打变化球的同时躲避直球，因为现在这一刻对他而言已经最美好的。

所以，当佐藤景瑚一如既往地带着温柔的语气询问时，他总是在心里反复挣扎。明明自己在泥里滚得臭烘烘的，佐藤景瑚总是毫不介意，温柔地将人抱在怀里，一次又一次。

“takumi，吃完一起看电影吗？”

往常，川西拓实也是会不痛不痒地答应，然后选自己喜欢的电影看。现在他窝在床上，双手抱住小腿，头枕在膝盖上，抬眼看着佐藤景瑚。

“你喜欢看什么，我也看什么。”

END


End file.
